


I'm glue baby.

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Oliver in prison, Romance, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: This is speculation at how vistings could look like in season 7. It's probably very far from the truth but I had fun :)





	I'm glue baby.

The first time Felicity saw Oliver after months they didn’t even say a word to each other. She has been working as a waitress in some town she hated with a passion. She had her hair her blonde with pink extensions. She had to see him because, despite his effort to keep her and William safe, Diaz’s men have found them and threatened their lives.

Felicity had had enough. She had to see Oliver and make him realize how dumb, one more time, his idea was.

But then she was sat in front of the glass with a phone in her hand. When she saw him she couldn’t even utter one word. He looked awful with the bruised face but the worst was the look in his eyes. She had never seen him so resigned, sad and simply tired. He was going through hell there and she wasn’t going to add to his plate.

So for the whole visiting time they just sat with phones in their hands looking at each other. Felicity felt tears pricking in her eyes but she held them for both of their sakes.

Then the guard announced that the visiting was over. Oliver stood from his seat and with one last look he turned around and walked away.

Why she didn’t say a word to him?

Next time didn’t go any better. She came to see him and like last time sat in front of him. She picked the phone and held to it with both her hands.

She had blood on her face and bruises. The last Diaz’s man didn’t take no for the answer so she had to fight back.

She saw the worry and guilt in his eyes the moment their gazes met.

One more time she felt loss at words. A sob escape her mouth and she managed to whisper one word.

“Oliver.”

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name. He probably hasn’t heard anyone call him that for quite a bitm. Felicity doubt that he made any friends in this awful place.

And then he surprised her when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Felicity.”

He said her name so softly and gently making her forget for a moment where they were and what they were going through.

She let the tear run down her cheek.

They didn’t say another word. They just kept staring at each other. And before they realized the visiting was once again over.

This time Felicity was the one who left first. When she was out of the prison she collapsed on the floor and cried until she couldn’t feel any more.

When Felicity met Oliver the next time she was furious. She and William were back in Starling and Felicity was trying to get the team back.

Diaz was still out there and she refused to let him run their lives anymore.

She had her hair back to blonde tightened in a pony tail and her glasses on. She had her all business face and when walked into the visting room.

She knew one thing Oliver Queen was and idiot who refused to do anything to get out of the prision.

Well Felicity had a plan and she prayed with would work.

She walked to the glass window and saw Oliver waiting for her. He looked slightly better no more new bruises.

She took a phone and without even sitting down she met his eyes. When she was sure she had his undying focus she leaned towards the glass window.

“I want a divorce, ” she stated simply.

Not giving Oliver time to process what was happening she put the phone back to its place and walked away.

That was supposed to be an encouragement. If he wanted to save their marriage then he should think about getting out of that plave.

At least Felicity hoped that would be a case.

Oliver’s only response was getting into more trouble and ending in a isolation ward meaning Felicity couldn’ talk to him on their next visiting hours.

She was angry even more. Things weren’t working as she planned. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

Why her husband was such a stubborn man. Normally she loved him for that but right now she wasn’t a fan of him.

On her next visit she was met with ghost not a man. He looked even worse than she could ever imagine. She felt like crying knowing it was her doing.

She quickly picked the phone and put her other hand on the glass.

“Oliver, ” she said his name softly.

He was focused on an envelope laying on her left.

“Are those divorcing papers?”

His voice was hoarse but mostly his question surprised her so much she opened her mouth few times but end up saying nothing.

Oliver closed his eyes and rub his hand over his face.

“Oliver look at me.”

He refused.

“Honey, ” she put into that one word as much love as possible.

Finally his eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

“I love you, ” she said gently. “I am sorry about the last visit, ” she bit her lower lip. “I was angry that’s true. You refuse to fight for us and I can’t really do it on my own.”

He was just looking at her blinking his eyes like he was processing everything.

“Do you remember what I told you that time you couldn’t recognize what was true and everything was messing with your head?”

His answer came very fast.

“That you were glue.”

She smiled at that.

“Exactly. I’m glue baby and I am not going anywhere.”

She hoped her words would stuck with him. And they did she saw it in his eyes when he looked at her.

“You just have to fight for us, for William, for me. Please.”

There was a short silence before he slowly nodded his head.

“Okay.”

That one word was enough for her.

She took the envelope with her knowing she was going to make the best out of everything that was inside.

It turned out it paid off perfectly.

Next time Felicity saw Oliver it wasn’t through the glass window.

She was standing outside the prison waiting for him to come out.

Oliver was going to be a free man starting off today.

When the door opened and he walked out Felicity couldn’t hide her excitement.

She was the only one picking him up. She knew it was selfish to ask for this as everyone wanted to come but she needed that time alone.

He stopped when he saw her but she had no intention of not being near him right that moment.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him as she huggd him tightly. She was crying but didn’t really care.

Oliver let go of his belongings and wrapped his hands around her waist holding her closely to his body.

It was so emotional that Felicity almost missed as Oliver stroke her hair kissed her temple multiple times whispering “I am sorry” all over again.

She didn’t care about apologizes. Yeah he made a mistake one more time. But marriage was about forgivness and she loved the man in her arms more than anything.

They had a long way to go and a process of healing ahead of them but they would be okay.

She slightly pulled away at him just to look into his eyes.

Her cheeks her wet for all the crying but despite that she had a huge smile on her face.

And for the first time since few months Oliver smiled as well.

He leaned and connected their smiling lips together in a sweet and gently kiss.

He pulled back.

“I love you, Felicity.”

She caressed his cheek. She didn’t have to say it back for it to be true. He knew how she felt.

He leaned closer and breathing right into her mouth.

“Thank you for waiting.”

She brushed her nose against his.

“I am glue baby.”

She kissed him just because she could.

Finally.


End file.
